litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Light in the Dark
Scientists were usually associated with being smart, and while Alison and Joseph were certainly smart in some regards, there were other areas that they weren't so great at. One such area was romance, though they would never be convinced they were bad at it, being married and all. The other area was relating to what they were getting themselves into, and that was parenthood. Whether they were prepared or not (hot tip, they weren't,) a child was on the way, and Alison couldn't have been more excited. The moment she learned, she read up on...most of what pregnancy would entail, and immediately snatched up an egg and a good walking buddy. Joseph paid no mind to her leaving the house that time, but the moment her stomach started to grow even the slightest bit and he started to guard her like a Braviary, he grew weary of her walks. “Are you sure walking is the best use of your time right now?” He asked one day as she was having trouble putting on her walking shoes. When her only response was a nod, he raised an eyebrow warily. “Are you sure about that? Lugging the extra weight around sounds like it will only get harder. I can't imagine that over long distances.” Alison shook her head. “Actually, walking is supposed to be good for pregnant women, and what I read encouraged me to walk a lot. Which works out because guess what else walking accomplishes?” She brandished an egg with purple spots. “So now I can make sure my baby's healthy and hatch some eggs!” Joseph remained unconvinced. “I find that hard to believe. How, exactly, is it supposed to be good for you?” Alison drummed her fingers on the egg and spaced out. “Hmmm...I forgot. But I know it's good for you, so I'm gonna go out!” Joseph sighed, still not convinced, but recognizing that she wasn't going to be dissuaded. “Er, alright, but wouldn't you like to have someone with you?” When Alison wordlessly produced a ball from her pocket, he said, “Someone who can talk?” “Nope, I'll be fine,” Alison assured him. She gave him a kiss that lasted entirely too long and headed out while he was still lovestruck. They had several instances of this conversations over the months, and each time saw her belly bigger than the last, which caused Joseph to grow more and more skeptical. The eggs she was hatching were far more important to her research than his concern was, because the internet said walking was good for you, so how could it be wrong? “Don't worry,” she assured him one day after a bit of a louder spat. “I'm just doing what's best for my baby Alison Junior” Joseph paused. “Alison...Junior?” Alison nodded quickly. “Aren't...boys generally juniors?” “Yes, but I like Alison Junior.” Joseph stifled a laugh. “I like Holly better myself, but whatever. And what about if he's a boy, hm? Will that make him Joseph Junior?” “Nope,” Alison said with a shake of her head. “I don't like that as much. Doesn't flow as good.” “As well.” “Glad you agree!” With a smile and a peck on the cheek, Alison set out. After that, it became more difficult to convince Joseph to let her go out alone. Her due date came after what felt like years, but it passed completely uneventfully. Sure, she was fit to burst and could hardly lift herself up without utilizing Joseph's muscular arms for assistance, but “Alison Junior” was stubbornly biding their time. The day after due date, Alison was lacing up her walking shoes and grabbing a stroller filled with eggs. “You're taking the stroller?” Joseph asked. Alison nodded. “Yep. Clearly we're not using it for Alison Junior, so why not?” Joseph put a hand on his chin and stroked it. “I guess you have a po—hey wait a minute! You should not be going out like this!” Just the raise in his volume was enough to cause Alison to get winded. “And why not?” Joseph sputtered for a minute, gesturing frantically at Alison's stomach, which was bulging out under her shirt to the point of very nearly ripping the fabric. “Look at you! You could have that baby at any minute and you're just gonna waltz out there like it's your job?” “It is my job, thank you very much,” Alison snapped. She flipped auburn her hair over her shoulder and stomped (or rather, waddled) outside. Dumbstruck by her response, Joseph merely watched the door slam closed behind her. It took nearly no time at all for everything to go horribly wrong. Alison had taken her usual route, which took her by the scenic Floccesy Ranch so she could watch the Mareep frolic and play while she walked. However, this time, she didn't see any of her favorite walking buddies. This could have been due to the sun setting behind her, but she paid it no mind. Perhaps they were having a spa day? Regardless, she marched (again, waddled) onward. Not even ten minutes into her expedition, her feet gave out from under her and she crumpled to the ground, knocking the stroller over and sending a couple of eggs tumbling out in the process. A green-spotted one didn't roll too terribly far away, and the orange one was right near it, but the purple egg she had on her rolled away quickly, the extra distance causing whatever was inside to awaken. Alison didn't know this, however, because she was too busy writhing in pain. “Alison Junior” had decided they were coming now. Alison's screams for help weren't reaching anybody. The purple egg that had rolled away from her had started the process of hatching, the Pokemon inside blissfully unaware of what was happening nearby until it poked its little blue head out and heard the screams that served as its welcome to life. The screams were a distance away, but the newborn did what it did best to help, which was light up its brand new body and muster the closest thing to a baa it could. It trotted over to Alison, who was screaming as loud as ever, and nudged her with its head, pleading with her to calm down. She was in so much pain, she didn't even register being touched, so the Mareep merely lit itself brighter and called for help. Luckily for it, the light woke up one of the ranch's residents, who woke up with a groan. When it heard distant screams and what sounded like a newborn baby of its evolutionary line, the senior Ampharos of Floccesy Ranch sprang into action. As fast as its little feet could carry him, he rushed to the edge of the fence, craning his long neck over to inspect the scene. The Mareep was fine, but the woman seemed like she needed help that he couldn't give, so he followed in the baby's footsteps. However, as a much older Ampharos he shone with a light that could be seen from space, so someone was going to help this woman, damn it! Back at their home, Joseph paced in front of the door nervously, hands behind his back and a cold sweat across his furrowed brow. “There's no way she's not going to run into trouble out there, I have to go find her! But what if that just makes her mad? Could anger kill the baby?” Suddenly, the other side of the front door lit up like a spotlight had been put on it. Were the police here? Did Alison get herself into legal trouble? He swung the door open and saw the front steps completely barren and the light source much farther away. “That looks like it's coming from the ranch,” Joseph said, shielding his eyes. “Funny, that's where Alison always...walks... OH MY GOD!” Without even bothering to put his shoes on, Joseph bolted out of the house, leaving the door wide open. In minutes, he was on the scene, his Xtransceiver calling anyone who could help in this situation. The Mareep and Ampharos made happy noises as he approached and fell to his knees by his wife's side. “Alison, are you okay? Alison, speak to me!” When the only response he got were screams, he looked to his wrist to see someone had picked up. “Help, help! My wife is having her baby outside Floccesy Ranch! Look for the giant beacon!” Fortunately, experts were on the scene in moments, but unfortunately, they deemed her too volatile to move to an emergency room, so the Ampharos had to cover the poor Mareep's eyes as it witnessed the miracle of childbirth mere hours after being the miracle of...Pokebirth? The morning came, and found the couple (and two new additions) hitching an ambulance ride back to the house, waving a heartfelt thank you to the Ampharos that helped. One of the medics pointed at it with a smile. “Hey, that's my buddy, Lux!” When asked, she elaborated, “back a couple weeks ago, I helped him out of a tight spot when he found himself stuck in some heavy shrubbery. Poor guy was all bruised up. Good to see he's recovered enough to be so bright. The ranch owners told me he was named for the departed Luxray that taught him how to do his job.” “Lux, huh?” Joseph repeated. In that moment, he and Alison looked at each other, then down at their baby, the name on both of their tongues. “I think I like the sound of that.” “Heh, me too,” Alison said weakly. It was no Alison Junior, but the sleeping baby boy in their arms bore a better name. One that symbolized the only reason he wasn't born alone in the dead of night. Category:PokeRP2